


[podfic] Delays In Communicating

by croissantkatie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Communication, Friendship, Future Fic, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Working it out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo and Mark are both great at communicating. Just, lately, not with each other. They start sending messages without ever getting around to talking. Chris and Dustin watch and wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Delays In Communicating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delays in Communicating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144259) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



  
[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?f9y4x347ljwy4z4) / [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122128.zip) / 19:48 / 18MB


End file.
